pairofkingspediafandomcom-20200214-history
List of Islands
Eight islands, including Kinkow, sit in the Kalooki sea. Kinkow Kinkow is an island with many kingdoms and tribes. It is in the shape of a swirl or spiral. Over 50,000 years ago, it formed mysteriously by chain of underwater volcanoes. And deep beneath the island, there is a massively sized gem, that is said to be the reason for Kinkow's unique magic, such not being able to be detected by raider scans. Later on, (this happened years ago) Mount Spew erupted, scaddering pieces of the gem all over the island. These stones became ruby of Giki-Kiki. Kinkowian Facts * The Kings, Boomer and Boz, live and rule the Island. * To explain everything on the island, these is The Great Book. * Kinkow has two sides, the Light side and the Dark Side. * It has many forms of magic. Mindu Mindu is the island of King Boz's origin. It sank in the storm that brought King Boz. *In the episode 'Dancing With the Scars' King Boz revealed that they had a island clog day, which is when one of his bad memories takes place. *The citizens of Mindu moved to Kinkow, the closest island they could get to. *Minduians are 'Violent Huggers'. Kippi Kippi Kippi Kippi is a small island near Kinkow. *Mikayla states that the island has a new hospital. *In the episode Junga Ball, they play a game of Junga Ball against Kinkow. They have Junga Ball uniforms with a yellow Chinese Dragon on them. Sununu Sununu is an island near Kinkow. They aren't good friends with Kinkow after they thought Boomer and Brady caused the curse. Sunnuian Facts * Two Twin Queens rule this Island, Queens Hesta and Desta. * The whole island once had a curse of stupidity because of this statue, but the curse was removed. * Mikayla mentions that Sununu and Kinkow don't talk with each other. Lakuna An island that Mikayla states is building a university. Lakunan Facts *In the Episode The Trouble With Doubles, the plant impersonators of the kings declare war on this island. Cornea Cornea is an island near Kinkow, inhabited by Tryclopses. Hundreds of years ago, a King of Kinkow dissed a Queen of Cornea when they we're together (like dating). So hundreds of years later, in 2011, to fix the couple hundred year old problem, one of the Kings would have to date Princess Iris. The Kings were shocked when they saw the Princess's third eye. Then, they realized that they both want her. The Princess didn't like this when Boomer and Brady had to do The Forth Wheel Contest. The island lent a bottle of Bojo Sauce as an apology. Cornean Facts *An unnamed king rules the island. *The island is famous for it's Bojo Sauce. *Originally, The Kings were going to have to date Princess Iris from Cornea as part of a treaty. Lanada Lanada is a small island in the Kinkow River, but now independent from Kinkow. King Boz and King Boomer gave the island to Lanny as gift, because they thought that Lanny hated King Boomer and King Boz for stealing Lanny's muffin. Without knowing, The Golden Gopher was, which was the reason for Kinkow's Riches. Landian Facts * Lanny was the King of Lanada * The island's salute is a capital L''' with your hand on your forehead, also this means '''Loser. Lanny didn't know this. * Catawampus, is Lanny's Head of Security, says that hunting Lanadian Wildlife is illegal. * Lanny is shown as a tyrant, making everyone do as he says and immediately throwing them in the dungeon if disobeyed or bothered King Lanny. * The name Lanada is a parody of the name of Canada. See Also Category:Place Category:Islands